Em Crise 2
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Resumo: Jared Padalecki continua tirando Jensen Ackles do sério, mas dessa vez a história seria diferente, a "vingança" do loiro seria doce e cremosa e profunda.


**Titulo: Em Crise 2**

**AutoraS: **Angiolleto e Ana Ackles (Em parceria! Que lindo!)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash.

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Nós duas...

**Resumo:** Jared Padalecki continua tirando Jensen Ackles do sério, mas dessa vez a história seria diferente, a "vingança" do loiro seria doce e cremosa.

**Nota da Ana:** Desculpa a demora de servir esse café da manhã! Mas eu tinha de escrever a continuação e tentar manter o nível de calor de Em crise, a primeira, que foi pensada com tanto carinho e perversão por minha Anja (ela é a pervertida da dupla). Já sabem como funciona essa parceria, o Jensen é meu e ela finge em se contentar com o Jared, mas enquanto funcionar assim, sem morte de ambos os lados. A parte do Jensen foi pensada primeiro por mim, e a do Jared, em itálico, foi incluída depois por ela, mostrando o quanto essa minha Anja, tem imaginação, pois se dependesse de mim, Jared apenas gemeria e pediria por mais.

Para quem não leu a primeira, não se preocupe, pois são independentes, mas acredito que vale apena, ver o começo dessa crise.

FF: http: / www. fanfiction . net /s/6926974/1/Em_Crise (Publicado pela Angiolleto)

Nyah: http :/ www. fanfiction. com. br /historia/138141/Em_Crise

J&J&J&J

Jared é uma criança linda com quase dois metros de altura, e como toda criança não tem noção do perigo, e nessa manhã ele demonstrou claramente essa falta de noção...

- _Jensen! Meu amor. Acorda! _– Ouvia aquela voz doce e mãos grandes a balançarem o meu ombro.

_Ele fica tão lindo dormindo. A criatura mais bela que conheço. Mas para o que eu tenho em mente, preciso dele bem acordado. _

- Jared? O que foi? Que horas são? – Perguntei ainda tonto.

_Ele acorda sempre do mesmo jeito. Digamos que Jensen nunca seja uma pessoa simpática quando acorda. Mas ainda é uma pessoa linda._

- _7:00 da manhã._ – Ele me respondeu com um sorriso.

_Meus planos começaram cedo hoje. Vamos nos divertir._

- O que? Por que está me chamando tão cedo? – Perguntei, imaginando que apenas ele me acorda a essa hora e sai vivo.

"_Porque eu estou com uma vontade tremenda de fazer valer sua promessa de ontem noite." Eu penso, mas não respondo._

- _Ora, amor, vem correr comigo no parque, a manhã está linda._ – Disse sorrindo, acho que o Jared bateu com a cabeça, é a única explicação. Depois da noite que tivemos, querer acordar cedo para correr, nem que eu tivesse o costume de praticar tal insanidade.

_A cara que ele me olha deveria ser gravada. É um misto de decepção, incredulidade e espanto. Lindo, sempre._

– _Não que esteja reclamando, mas você precisa se exercitar para manter esse corpinho lindo e todo meu sempre em forma._

- Exercitar? Ontem eu fiz bastante exercício! – Vou fechar os olhos e tentar dormir outra vez.

_Achei que ele fosse me bater agora, mas já que ele não o fez, talvez eu sugira isso mais tarde._

- _Ontem você não fez esforço nenhum!_ – Respondeu Jared, e tive de abrir os olhos.

_Novamente a mesma cara de espanto e incredulidade. Ele fica tão fofo com essa carinha._

- Como não fiz esforço? Não sei nem se vou conseguir voltar a andar novamente. – Reclamei na minha voz tentei colocar toda a minha injúria, mas sinto que ela saiu mais rouca e um pouco dengosa, pelas lembranças que voltaram em minha mente.

_Um arrepio correu minha espinha com as lembranças e a voz dengosa que Jensen usa para falar. Além de delicioso, Jensen ficou ainda mais lindo tentando reclamar da noite de ontem._

- _Jensen, as únicas coisas que você fez ontem foi bater o pé, apertar o botão do elevador e gemer. Por sinal, você geme muito gostoso, só de pensar fico duro._ – Sem muita vontade olho para o rosto de Jared, estou indignado.

_Não soou muito educado, mas eu não resisto a provocá-lo assim. É sempre divertido e ainda por cima recebo esses olhares que me fazem querer pular em cima dele novamente._

- Como assim só gemi? – Pergunto. Agora acredito que conseguir colocar a minha indignação para fora.

_Melhor não dizer pra ele que além de gemer. Ele me deu gostoso. Senão mais tarde eu vou sofrer. Mas não custa provocar um pouco._

_- Do elevador para o apartamento te carreguei, depois te coloquei no colo contra a parede e da parede para a mesa, também te levei, então a única coisa que fez foi gemer. – Mais uma vez ele me olha com aquela cara. _– _E muito. – Ele fica um tanto corado, mas nada que realmente pareça que ele está concordando comigo. – Quanto a não conseguir andar deve ser por causa do Padapênis. Afinal, apesar de o esforço ter sido todo meu, quem agüentou ele todinho dentro foi você. – Só de lembrar já sinto que meu corpo tenta reagir. Isso não vai ser bom, não agora, pelo menos._

Quando ele falou isso quem ficou duro fui eu, mas nada justifica o fato dele me acordar as 7:00 da madrugada para correr. Se fosse para me levar até o banheiro e me dar banho, coisa que ele fez de madrugada... Agora endureci de vez ao lembrar-me de sua boca me sugando e acabando com o resto das minhas últimas forças. – Jared, eu vou te ignorar e dormir. – E viro de costas.

_Jensen cora um pouco, vejo algumas coisas querendo se animar e logo ele finge me ignorar para dormir. Ele deve ter se lembrado do banho. Mas como sempre ele não vai dar o braço a torcer. Ainda._

- _Ok, seu preguiçoso!_ – Sinto seus lábio nas minhas costas e nuca, e suas mãos apertando as minhas nádegas.

_Eu me preparo para levantar da cama, mas olho pra ele e não resisto a provocá-lo com beijos. Suas costas são lindas e chegando a sua nuca sinto o cheiro inconfundível de Jensen._

– _Me deixa ir antes que te inutilize para sempre. – É melhor guardar energia para mais tarde loirão, pois para o meu plano, você vai precisar._

J&J

Passado algum tempo sinto quando Jared volta e fica me olhando. A minha pele queima apenas com esse olhar, mas continuo fingindo que estou dormindo. Ele vai para o banheiro, mas me controlo, tenho planos para o café da manhã!

_Eu voltei da corrida, é melhor me controlar, pois por mim o acordaria entrando nele. Mas fico olhando sua pele, as marcas de ontem ainda presentes, eu sei que ele está acordado. Nos conhecemos tão bem que nada que eu ou ele faça passa despercebido ao outro. Melhor ir tomar meu banho, e ficar pronto para cobrar uma atitude do meu loiro, por ontem à noite. _

Jared saiu do banheiro, mas continuo fingindo, eu sei que ele sabe que não estou dormindo, mas tenho planos, que logo colocarei em prática, veremos que vai apenas gemer agora. Depois de tomar banho sozinho, chego à cozinha vejo na mesa uma bandeja arrumada para um belo café da manhã. Suco, frutas, geleias, iogurte e torradas.

_Eu fiz um café da manhã digno do meu amor. Peguei as melhores coisas que tínhamos em casa e até mesmo comprei algumas coisas quando sair para a minha corrida matinal. Quero surpreende-lo. Jensen surpreso e provocado é um dos meus favoritos. _

_- Ia levar o teu café na cama, afinal era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para compensar a raiva de ontem à noite. E agradecer o prazer que teu corpo me proporcionou. –_ Ele fala quando me aproximo, por sinal, ele está lindo de calça jeans e avental. Perco meus olhos nos braços fortes e nos músculos do peito, onde o avental não consegue cobrir, brinco com os seus mamilos que estão do lado de fora, com as pontas do dedo, o fazendo gemer.

_Não aguento mais de vontade de me render em seus braços. Coloquei apenas uma calça e o avental porque sei que isso vai mexer com ele. Ele chega perto, me prensando entre o balcão e sua pele deliciosa, começa a tocar em partes que meu avental não alcança e bem... Eu o quero. _

- Não! Você tem razão, preciso me exercitar, porém quero um pouco desse café. – Ele me entrega uma xícara servida com um café preto, quente e forte, do jeito que gosto. O mantenho preso entre o balcão e o meu corpo. Bebo um longo gole e levo a xícara aos seus lábios, o fazendo beber. Depois de depositar o utensílio no balcão o beijo, sentindo o gosto do café misturado com o sabor dele.

_Dessa prisão eu não quero sair. Estico meu braço até alcançar a xícara e o café, do jeito que ele gosta. Ele toma um pouco e vejo seu pomo de adão trabalhando, e isso o deixa delicioso. Logo vejo a xícara pousar no balcão depois dele me fazer beber um pouco. Sinto os lábios de Jensen nos meus, misturando o sabor perfeito dele com o gosto do café._

Ele treme sob o meu corpo, e intensifico o beijo e sinto seu membro duro, não que o meu esteja diferente.

_Meu corpo já não responde aos meus estímulos, e pensando bem, eu vou perder a razão se não me controlar. Meu membro excitado já dá sinais de vida, enquanto sinto o membro de Jensen em minha coxa. Parece que alguém vai cumprir o que prometeu._

- _Quer um pouco de leite?_ – Ele pergunta depois de recuperar o fôlego sua voz sai baixa.

_Encerramos o beijo, e eu estou meio tonto. O que Jensen faz comigo não tem explicação._

- Quero! Mas deixa que eu pego! – Falo quando ele tenta sair do meu domínio.

_Apenas para provocá-lo um pouco eu tento sair de seus braços. Não que eu realmente queira. Não agora que meu loiro planeja me pagar pelo que fiz ontem. Não agora que meu plano funcionou._

Beijo novamente a sua boca, mas não por muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para lhe deixar sem ar. Vou descendo, mordo seu queixo, passo a língua sobre o seu pescoço, apenas a pontinha. Sinto suas mãos apertando a minha cintura, vou descendo direto para o seu mamilo, ainda não quero lhe tirar o avental, sugo um, depois o outro, volto para o primeiro e mordo levemente. Deliro ao ouvir os sons que Jared faz, quase esqueço qual é a minha intenção.

_Finalmente a minha tortura vai começar. Esse é o meu Jensen. Meu homem. Ele quer me fazer ficar louco quando sua língua começa a instigar meus pontos mais sensíveis. Minha boca, meu queixo, meu pescoço. As sensações são diversas e cada vez mais meu corpo se anima. Ele chega aos meus mamilos eriçados e faz misérias com cada um deles. Fico imaginando essa cena toda, enquanto eu ainda estou de avental._

De joelhos, em frente a ele, olho para cima e encontro a visão mais linda minha vida. Jared com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta buscando respirar. No rosto um ar de abandono, de total entrega coisa que fazemos apenas quando confiamos em alguém. Fico feliz por ser essa pessoa na vida de Jared. Mas não é hora de filosofar, sei o que ele está esperando. Principalmente quando ele abre os olhos com uma pergunta muda: Por que parou?

_Eu não quero abrir meus olhos. É um perigo muito grande, pois o sinto ajoelhado em frente a mim. Não quero pensar no que ele vai fazer, ou não vou resistir. Ele sempre faz o que quer comigo, ou eu com ele. Mas quando o sinto demorar demais meus olhos desobedientes se abrem apenas para que eu sinta minha boca seca por vê-lo tão lindo aos meus pés._

Levanto o avental e abro a sua calça, me perguntou por que vestir cueca. Mas tudo bem. Abaixo tudo de uma só vez, e o livro dessas peças, que para mim são inconvenientes. Ele fica apenas de avental, agora sim fecho os olhos para me controlar. Quando o abro, vejo o seu sorriso safado ele sabe o quanto é gostoso, e me deixa louco.

_Assisto de camarote ele, com toda calma do mundo, abrir minha calça e me livrar da cueca. Eu devo estar ridículo apenas de avental, mas ele parece ter que se controlar também. Isso é bom. Eu também o deixo sem controle algum. Não perco a chance da provocação, quando ele me mostra suas esmeraldas novamente._

- _Até quando você vai resistir? – Eu questiono, camuflando meu desespero._

- Eu não vou resistir. – Respondo antes de me abaixar novamente e colocar o seu membro na minha boca, abocanhando tudo de uma vez só. Na surpresa Jared grita, sinto que ele não vai demorar muito a se derramar na minha boca.

_Não que normalmente sejamos educados, mas dessa vez ele me pegou de surpresa. A rapidez com que sua boca me envolveu arrancou um grito desesperado de minha boca. Aliás, eu estou desesperado por isso desde a hora em que acordei. _

Intensifico o movimento de vai e vem, ouço os gemidos dele e seu corpo se contorce, ele segura o avental para poder observar a minha boca engolindo seu membro. De repente paro tudo que estou fazendo, me levanto e encaro seus olhos perdidos e escuros de desejo, no desespero da satisfação ele segura a minha cabeça e tenta me empurrar para baixo.

_Eu vou chegar lá a qualquer momento. Jensen tem a boca mais deliciosa que pode existir na face da Terra. Eu quero tanto poder beijá-lo sentindo meu gosto nele. Mas de repente ele para e se levanta. Vejo seus olhos lindos, escurecidos de desejos bem em frente aos meus e não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que ele parou? Eu tento o fazer voltar, eu quero que ele volte._

- Ei! Quem comanda agora sou eu! – O viro de costa, e dou uma palmada em sua bunda, nada que doa, mas eu sei que irrita. Ainda mais quando ele olha para trás e eu estou sorrindo, e sei que meu sorriso está cínico.

_Quando escuto o fim da frase já estou preso de encontro ao balcão, sem chance de resistência. Mas quando sinto sua mão em um tapa não tão forte em minha bunda, eu o olho questionando._

– Desculpa! Não resisti. – O prenso contra o balcão e distribuo mordidas por suas costas e ombro, enquanto a minha mão o masturba.

_Cínico. Ele quer me fazer delirar, o que não é difícil em se tratando de Jensen Ackles. Sinto seus lábios divinos em meus ombros, costas... Sua mão alcança um lugar perigoso._

_- Por que você não tira a roupa? – Eu quero senti-lo por completo. Não o tecido de suas roupas._

- Ainda não é a hora.

_Que tipo de resposta é essa? Tipo Jensen claro. _

Dou-lhe outra palmada do lado oposto que tinha batido antes. Ele geme de dor e de prazer.

_Sinto outro tapa do lado oposto. Não que eu goste de dor durante o sexo, mas isso realmente é excitante e me faz gemer._

– É para ficar igual ao outro lado. – E lhe viro novamente de frente para mim. Ele está totalmente dominado. Me afasto o suficiente apenas para lhe observar: Respiração acelerada, lábios inchados, cabelos caído na testa, olhos de um azul escuro, partes em sua pele marcadas pela minha boca, aquelas que o avental não cobre. E pensar que tudo isso me pertence, toda essa beleza ao meu dispor, para eu fazer o que quiser. Acho que não mereço tanto, porém não vou deixar de aproveitar. Agora quero vê-lo por inteiro. Retiro esse pedaço de pano, apesar dele está super sexy com ele, mas vou deixar esse fetiche para outro dia.

_Mais uma vez cínico. Ele me vira novamente e me olha. Eu devo estar muito gostoso porque ele fica um tempo me encarando, me olhando como se eu fosse uma bela visão aos olhos dele, apesar de estar todo desgrenhado. Jensen tem um quê de dominador que me faz pensar que sou sua propriedade. Quando ele tira meu avental, eu fico esperando sua próxima ação, ansioso._

_- Você vai ficar me olhando até que horas?-_ Perguntou Jared apertando meu peito por cima da camisa, está impaciente. Mas vou lhe acalmar lhe dando o primeiro orgasmo de muitos que ele terá hoje somente de manhã.

_Seria muito pedir que ele percebesse que eu preciso dele agora mesmo? Eu tento partir para o ataque, tocando-o. Talvez assim ele resolva começar a festa._

Retiro a minha camiseta e o abraço tomando posse de sua boca. Ele me abraça também, me apertando contra si. Sinto seus músculos do peito se esfregando aos meus, e antes que ele resolvesse tomar conta da situação, interrompo o contato com a sua boca. Volto a descer pelo seu corpo, pescoço_ – _onde deixo a marcar de meus dentes_ – _ombro, onde sugo deixando marcas também, mamilos onde alterno com lambidas, mordidas e sucção.

Enquanto a minha boca trabalha em um, minhas mãos estão no outro, e sei que essa combinação é fatal para a sanidade de Jared. Sei que estou sendo um pouco malino – tudo bem muito malino – mas o sabor da pele dele me deixa louco. Então preciso beijar, chupar, morder. Ele é muito saboroso.

_O que esse home faz comigo é desumano. Ele começa a me beijas com aquela boca pornograficamente perfeita, e quer que eu fique parado? Tento tomar o controle, nem que seja um pouco, enquanto o envolvo em meus braços, mas parece que ele tem outros planos melhores. Começar a descer por meu corpo, fazendo com que eu perca o controle sobre mim mesmo. A combinação boca e mãos é perigosa, e Jensen sabe disso. Ele sabe que pode fazer o que quiser comigo nessa hora._

Agora ajoelhado, seguro seu membro com ambas as mãos e direciono para a minha boca. Ao contrário da vez anterior em que coloquei tudo na boca, começo com leves lambidas. Mas o efeito é imediato, a altura dos gemidos aumenta consideravelmente. Contorno, com a língua, a glande, olho para cima e vejo suas mão se segurando no balcão. Seus olhos estão bem abertos observando. Acho que já falei: ele adora ver minha boca em seu pênis.

_É tentador. Tentador não agarrá-lo e faze-lo meu, tentador não sucumbir ao meu desejo de gozar só de tê-lo ajoelhado aos meus pés, mas pior ainda é que é tentador vê-lo com _aquela _boca em meu pênis e não poder fazer nada mais que deixa-lo fazer o que quiser comigo. Jensen ackles é a tentação em pessoa._

Vou engolindo aos poucos, massageio seus testículos. Procuro o leite condensado e derramo um pouco no membro de Jared, ficou uma delícia. Estou falando que o leite ficou uma delícia, pois o Jared em si é o que tem de mais deliciosos que conheço. Com o dedo melecado com o doce massageio a sua entrada, ele enlouquece e segura meus cabelos e fode a minha boca, eu deixo, quero que ele se derrame na minha boca. Ele logo explode em um gozo forte, engulo tudo, afinal estou degustando o meu café da manhã.

_Já estou gemendo como uma puta pra ele. E ele gosta de me ouvir assim. Como se já não fosse o suficiente ele pega a caixa do leite condensado e derrama sobre mim. Parece gostar do que prova, pois ele geme sem nem perceber. _Eu preciso acabar logo com isso. _ Mas parece que ele quer ver minha insanidade, porque mesmo com tudo isso, ainda lembra-se de provocar minha entrada sensível e sedenta por ele. Me agarro aos cabelos de Jensen e sem pensar, sendo guiado por meus instintos animais, começo a foder sua boca fortemente. O leite condensado deixa as coisas mais fáceis, e ele não parece realmente se importar. Logo eu já não me controlo mais e deixo que tudo se derrame na boca gostosa de Jensen._

Jared fica com as penas bambas se apóia em mim, aproveito e lhe carrego. Apesar de ele ser maior e mais forte, consigo fazer isso sem problemas. Sinto suas pernas me envolverem, o levo para a nossa mesa, onde o coloco sentado, ficando entre suas pernas, pego um morango e coloco em sua boca, e ele morde a fruta lentamente, fecha os olhos saboreando a guloseima. Sem aguentar tamanha visão, substituo o morango por minha boca, ele morde meus lábios, e gemo baixinho, e logo estamos atracados em um longo beijo. Suas pernas me abraçando e suas mãos apoiadas na mesa, enlaço seu corpo o puxando contra o meu, interrompo o beijo e o deito na mesa.

_Eu sei que já não tenho mais como andar depois de um orgasmo tão maravilhoso como esse. Mas meu amor dá um jeitinho nisso e me sinto um bebê em seu colo quando sou levado até a mesa onde deixei algumas coisas do café. Minhas pernas estão em volta da cintura dele, porque é simplesmente delicioso senti-lo assim. Ainda meio tonto sinto quando ele alcança um morango doce e coloca em minha boca. A fruta é deliciosa sem duvida, mas nada se compara ao gosto do beijo que trocamos a seguir. Não resisto aos seus lábios lindos e tentadores, e o faço gemer baixinho enquanto os mordo. Mesmo assim ele me lembra de quem manda ali e logo eu estou deitado sobre a mesa._

Sento em cima do quadril de Jared, ainda estou vestido a minha calça moletom, sem cueca. Eu consigo sentir o seu membro pressionando minhas nádegas, fico em um movimento de vai e vem, e nessa brincadeira, deixamos escapar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Quase tiro a minha roupa para sentir o meu Padapênis, porém os planos são outros.

_Quando digo às pessoas que Jensen não é todo aquele anjo que elas pensam, muitas riem e não acreditam. Mas a mais pura verdade. Ele sobe na mesa, que é bem resistente pelo visto, e senta sobre meu quadril. Ele sabe que eu acabei de ter um orgasmo fantástico não sabe? Mas ainda sim meu corpo se anima com o contato e logo estamos gemendo pelo contato maravilhoso._

Ficou em pé e me livro de minha calça e como a mesa é larga deito do seu lado. Faço uma trilha de pedaços de frutas pelo centro do meu tórax que vai da altura do peito até a base do meu pênis, depois derramo leite condensado e creme de leite, sem lactose, por cima das frutas. No final coloco uma quantidade generosa de geléia na ponta do meu membro. Faço tudo isso bem concentrado procurando não me perder no sorriso do Jared. Que ficou me observando com olhos gulosos desde que tirei a roupa.

_Quando ele sai de cima de mim, a minha vontade é trazê-lo de volta pra ele terminar o que começou. Mas o que vejo depois disso me faz salivar. Ele tira toda sua roupa, e eu ainda fico bobo de como esse homem consegue ser tão lindo. Quando ele deita ao meu lado e começa a alcançar as frutas e colocar sobre ele mesmo não consigo evitar alargar meu sorriso. Jensen tem uma grande imaginação para as coisas. No fim um pouco de leite condensado, creme de leite para completar. Mas ele ainda vai além: minha geleia preferida sobre seu pênis._

- Pronto amor, seu café está servido. – Digo para ele, e seu sorriso se abre mais ainda.

_Não me pergunte como eu me controlei e não estou em cima dele nesse exato momento, mas meu sorriso fica ainda maior. E então ele continua_.

– É uma sobremesa, se chama: Caminho da Felicidade. – Jared ri jogando a cabeça para trás do jeito que acho lindo. Na verdade o sorriso dele é lindo de toda maneira, até aqueles falsos quando está longe de mim. Podem me chamar de convencido, mas ele apenas sorri verdadeiramente feliz quando está comigo, e a recíproca é verdadeira.

_Não consigo deixar de rir. O poder de Jensen sobre mim é tão grande que às vezes penso o que seria de mim sem ele. Seu sorriso denuncia que ele está louco pelo que virá a seguir. Amo seus sorrisos, todos eles. Dos mais maliciosos até os que demonstram a mais verdadeira felicidade. Podem me chamar de convencido, mas ele apenas sorri verdadeiramente feliz quando está comigo, e a recíproca é verdadeira._

Jared fica de quatro na mesa uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, beija meus lábios, antes de começar a descer e degustar a sobremesa especial e exclusiva. O contato de sua boca quente com a minha pele, quase me faz perder o foco, principalmente quando chega na geleia. Primeiro ele passa a língua tirando todo o doce, se antes minha respiração estava desregulada, agora estou totalmente sem ar. Aos poucos sua boca vai engolindo meu membro, e logo em seguida começa um movimento de vai e vem. Sinto meu gozo chegando, e puxo sua cabeça pelos cabelos, tenho um objetivo.

_Minha vez! Me coloco sobre ele e começo a prova-lo. As frutas e os cremes em contato com sua pele tem um gosto de ambrosia. Ele fica divino enquanto me olha com a pele corada e a respiração levemente alterada. Quando chego a geleia me contenho para não fazer nenhum comentário, pois sei que ele ainda não vai se entregar e isso pode me custar caro mais tarde. Aos poucos seu membro entra em minha boca e eu tento ao máximo faze-lo perder a sanidade. Mas ele ainda não me permite._

- Não. – Digo e o guio para cima de mim o segurando pela nuca, afundo minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o beijo calando sua boca, não sou eu apenas que tem um belo dicionário de palavras não publicáveis.

_Ele me puxa novamente para sua boca tentadora, e me beija com tanta fome que quase me desfaço em seus braços novamente. Ainda sim eu tento reclamar, usando meu vocabulário nada casto._

_- Meu café da manhã está incompleto. –_ Ele reclama entre alguns palavrões.

_Por fim tento uma piada, mas ainda sim ele se recusa._

- Sua dieta hoje não inclui proteínas. – E o beijo novamente.

_Minha vontade era dizer que minha dieta o incluía em minha boca, mas ele volta a me beijar, calando meus protestos._

Sinto que Jared já está no limite principalmente quando ele tenta sentar sobre o meu pênis, e não deixo. Evito olhá-lo, pois sei que ele deve está com aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado na chuva.

_Numa tentativa louca de conseguir o que tanto desejo, avanço para sentar sobre seu pênis duro feito rocha, mas ele insiste em não me satisfazer. Coloco meus olhinhos de cachorro a postos. Ele nunca resiste a eles._

- Ainda não tomei o meu café da manhã. – Digo.

-_ Mas Jensen..._

_Se ele pelo menos olhasse para os olhinhos de cachorro..._

- Preciso de energia, você sabe que ao contrário do que pensam, antes de praticar exercício precisamos nos alimentar.

_Justo agora ele vai querer falar de exercícios físicos?_

Ele deita de frente, conformado, mas se estica sobre a mesa exibindo o belo corpo, passo língua pelos lábios de maneira inconsciente.

_Já que é assim, melhor provocar. Me deito sobre a mesa, e começo a exibir todo meu corpo para ele, porque sei que ele gosta muito disso. Vejo-o passar a língua sobre os maravilhosos e pornográficos lábios. Perfeito!_

_- Pronto estou aqui, todo seu, como sempre. –_ Ele fala de maneira bem sem vergonha e com o sorriso infantil nos lábios. Acho isso incrível, ele pode dizer e insinuar as coisas mais safadas, sem perder o ar inocente. Principalmente agora com os cabelos suados caindo na testa.

_Se é assim que ele quer, é assim que ele vai ter. Nada como provocar meu algoz. Sei que ele entendeu a malicia de minhas palavras, mas ainda sim procuro deixar tudo com um ar inocente, quase uma criança travessa. Acho que ele deveria me castigar por isso..._

- Vira, pois meu Caminho da Felicidade não será nada grande, grosso, pulsante e delicioso. Estou querendo uma felicidade profunda, quente, apertada e igualmente deliciosa. – Ele se deita de costas e começo a passar a geléia, depois coloco pedaços de frutas sobre a sua coluna, da nuca até a base. Derramo creme de leite, Jared geme longamente ao sentir o liquido gelado se derramando em suas costas, e geme mais ainda quando a minha boca começa a agir.

_Só de ouvi-lo falar sinto como se estivesse ainda mais próximo do fim. Mas ainda sim junto minhas forças e me viro de costas para ele. Ele volta a traçar o caminho da felicidade, com frutas e geleia nas minhas costas. Quando sinto o creme de leite gelado sobre minha pele que ferve por ele, não consigo evitar um gemido longo. Mas nada se compara a sua boca trabalhando tão bem em mim._

Um pedaço de fruta, uma lambida e uma mordida, e suspiros de satisfação. – Agora vou mergulhar na minha felicidade. – Aviso, junto ao seu ouvido, e mordo o lóbulo de sua orelha. E em seguida minha língua escorrega entre suas nádegas, ouço a sua voz estrangulada de prazer chamando meu nome, e aprofundo ainda mais a carícia. Sei que se continuar logo ele terá um novo orgasmo e eu também terei um. Me controlo, coisa difícil de se fazer, quando se está junto de Jared Padalecki, porém o importantes são os objetivos em nossas vidas.

_Loiro safado. Sabe que eu estou quase chegando e ainda me provoca com suas palavras luxuriosas. Não contente ainda morde minha orelha, ele sabe como isso é terrivelmente excitante para mim. Sinto sua língua instigando minha entrada, e realmente estou provando a mim mesmo que posso ter um grande controle. Controlo meus gemidos, minha vontade de gritar por mais, minha voz ao chamar por ele. Mas principalmente controle para não gozar ainda. _

- Olha amor. – O chamo e mostro para ele um anel peniano, desses que usamos para adiar a ejaculação.

_É um fato. Jensen Ross Ackles está inspirado hoje. Mas esse treco..._

_- Não gosto disso. –_ Ele reclama.

_Isso não é o que eu chamaria de uma boa opção._

- Não é para você, é para mim, meu acessório de exercício. – Vou para o lado da mesa onde ele pode me observa e levo o anel até a base do meu pênis.

_Mesmo não gostando da ideia, ele fica extremamente gostoso enquanto colocar aquele negócio no meu Caminho da Felicidade._

– Você já ouviu falar da expressão duas sem sair de dentro? – Pergunto de maneira bem sem vergonha mordendo os lábios.

_Meu Deus. Ele quer me inutilizar para sempre?_

– Então se prepare para saber o seu real significado. Vira que quero olhar dentro dos teus olhos durante os orgasmos que te darei agora.

_Sim, porque para ele isso não é uma dúvida. Ele vai me fazer gozar assim que entrar em mim._

Ele me obedece imediatamente o puxo para a ponta da mesa e coloco suas pernas em meus ombro e passo leite condensado em meus dedos e pênis.

_Não vou discutir. Seria loucura negar que eu quero, então apenas me viro e espero suas atitudes. Ele me puxa e quando vejo já estou com as pernas sobre seus ombros, exposto como apenas ele pode me ver. Mas o que ele vai fazer com aquele leite condensado?_

_- Jensen você vai usar leite condensado como lubrificante? –_ Ele perguntou no rosto a incredulidade.

_Ele não pode estar considerando fazer isso... Ou pode?_

- Você prefere creme de leite ou a geleia?

_Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_

_- Nós temos lubrificante no quarto._

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu vá até o quarto pegar lubrificante com tantas coisas aqui que servem perfeitamente? – Eu pergunto já sabendo a resposta. Nenhum dos dois quer se afastar do outro.

- Não. – Responde fechando os olhos, quando o primeiro dedo lhe invade, logo seguido do segundo.

_Melhor me contentar com o leite condensado. Apesar de que depois que seus dedos me invadem, isso é o que menos me preocupa._

- Agora um pouco mais de leite condensado.

_- Jensen. _– Sorrio a vê-lo chamar meu nome, rouco de desejo e ao mesmo tempo me recriminando. – _Você é louco._

_Tento parecer sério, mas minha voz rouca e seu sorriso me fazem crer que isso não deu muito certo._

- Sou louco, louco por você, alucinadamente louco por você. – Vou lhe penetrando, tento me controlar, mas está difícil. Seu interior é tão quente, e sua carne vai me envolvendo, me apertando. Sinto seus músculos se contraírem no meu membro, e quando estou totalmente dentro dele, sei que não gozei por causa do anel que aperta meu pênis.

_O que mais eu posso querer desse homem? No meio de uma loucura gastronômica dessas, ele ainda lembra de me dizer essas coisas. Sinto seu pênis, deliciosamente duro, entrando e tento aumentar seu prazer fazendo com que meus músculos anais se contraiam em torno dele. Sua expressão de prazer é linda, e me indica que ele gosta de onde está._

Respiro fundo e começo a me movimentar com força, Jared geme. Sei que ele está entre o prazer e a dor, porém não paro, pois logo existirá somente o prazer. Os sons que ele começa a fazer denunciam que a dor foi esquecida, e me arremeto com força. Ele pede mais, o seguro pela cintura e aumento a velocidade, meu corpo se choca com o dele, ele grita meu nome e se derrama em seu abdômen.

Suas contrações pós-orgásticas massageiam meu membro, quero arrancar o anel e gozar dentro dele, porém respiro fundo, e me concentro, deito sobre o seu peito. Sem sair de dentro dele, ouço seu coração bater acelerado, sem resistir beijo sua boca lhe roubando o ar.

_Ele começa a se mover fortemente e a aquela dorzinha incomoda e chata de sempre está presente. Mas eu juro que se ele parar eu sou capaz de fazer uma loucura. Ele continua arremetendo deliciosamente forte, até que eu já não sinto mais dor alguma e peço pra que ele aumente a velocidade, porque posso senti-lo ainda mais gostoso. Logo não aguento mais e gritando por ele sinto meu próprio gozo em meu abdômen. Vejo que ele se controla com aquela coisa em seu membro delicioso e só então se lança sobre mim, me beijando como se sua sanidade dependesse disso. O que, bem... Não está longe da verdade._

_- Por que não tira esse anel e goza gostoso dentro de mim. _– Quando ele fala isso quase alcanço o ápice, mesmo com esse maldito anel. Fico em pé novamente, lhe acaricio o mamilo, o apertando entre meus dedos.

_Eu ainda tento fazer com que ele esqueça essa coisa toda e simplesmente me preencha com todo seu gozo, do jeito que eu gosto. Mas ele fica novamente em pé, e recomeça suas carícias em meus mamilos sensíveis. Ele vai mesmo... Droga!_

- Não. Duas sem sair de dentro, lembra? – E começo a mexer bem devagar, sua respiração ainda não se acalmou totalmente, mas seu corpo já reage positivamente ao meu. O acaricio no peito, suas pernas envolvem a minha cintura, logo ele está gemendo alto, pedindo força e rapidez. Mas não estou com pressa, é maravilhoso estar dentro dele, seu pudesse passaria o resto da minha vida nessa posição.

– _Meu corpo já não me obedece mais e quando ele começa a me acariciar ele reage sem questionar. Eu desisto de pensar e me entrego ao ato, envolvendo minhas pernas nele e gritando por mais. Meu gemidos estão em um volume muito acima do normal e eu quero cada vez mais e mais. Mas o meu lindo, gostoso e bastardo namorado parece pensar diferente._

Ele começa a se mexer buscando a satisfação que estou negando, seu membro está duro apontando para mim, gostaria de ser contorcionista e tomá-lo em minha boca enquanto o penetro. Ele percebe a minha vontade de sugá-lo, e com um sorriso provocador começa a se acariciar, suas mãos envolvem o seu membro, em uma masturbação lenta e provocante, acompanho esse movimento como se estivesse hipnotizado.

_O filho da mãe não vai mesmo fazer o que eu quero. Parece que quanto mais eu peço rapidez, mas lento ele é. Mas o que eu posso fazer se meu corpo faz exatamente o que ele quer? Quando reparo bem em seus olhos eles estão fixos em meu membro. Minha vez de mexer com ele. O pego em minhas mãos e lentamente começo a me acariciar, sorrindo para ele maliciosamente. Jensen não consegue desviar os olhos do que eu faço e isso me da um pouco de satisfação._

À medida que suas mãos aumentam a velocidade, minhas estocadas a acompanham. Chamo o seu nome a cada arremetida, na verdade grito, a pressão do anel segurando a minha ejaculação me deixa completamente louco. Furioso, me arremeto para dentro dele, deliro de prazer, nossos gemidos se misturam, obscenidades escapam de nossas bocas, ele alcança o orgasmo pela segunda vez. A agonia pela satisfação toma conta do meu corpo, saio de dentro do corpo dele, retiro o anel e com violência o penetro, e ele contrai o ânus sobre meu membro, e explodo em um gozo forte, que causa espasmo de prazer por todo meu corpo. Caio sobre ele quase desacordado.

_Como um encantador de cobras, aumento a minha velocidade e vejo-o aumentando a dele. Logo ele está metendo como um louco, suando e sem se importar com nada nem ninguém. Seu orgasmo é a única coisa que lhe interessa, e eu quero a mesma coisa. Quando já não consigo mais me segurar, grito desesperadamente, e o ouço gritando por mim, muito longe. Já não consigo mais distinguir onde estou e tudo que sinto é meu orgasmo enlouquecedor. Com uma pitada de consciência sinto Jensen sair de mim e tirar aquele treco de si, e voltar insano para dentro de mim. Mais uma vez contraio meus músculos sobre ele, e logo sinto jatos quentes se derramando dentro de mim. _

Jared mesmo com muitas dificuldades se puxa para cima da mesa se deitando por inteiro nela, me levando consigo. Não temos as mínimas condições de nos levantarmos, e ir para outro lugar. Ainda bem que a mesa é forte e larga, não tem perigo de quebrar e nem de cairmos. Estamos totalmente melados: leite condensado, creme de leite, frutas, geleia, sêmen e outras coisas que não me lembro de ter usado, mas parecem que participaram, pois se encontram entre a gente.

_Estou acabado. Não sabia que meu pequeno furacão loiro podia ser tão tempestuoso. Mas pelo visto ele não só pode, como me leva junto nessas insanidades. Quando acordei nesta manhã pensei que poderia fazê-lo se vingar de mim por ontem, e sabia que seria extremamente prazeroso. Mas nunca pensei que ele poderia ser tão criativo assim. Melhor me arrumar nessa mesa, ou os dois vão para o chão. Ele está quase desacordado, mas consigo fazer com que se ajeite. Quando começo a olhar percebo que estamos simplesmente nojentos. Mas não vou pensar nisso agora._

- Adorei essa frase sabia? Acho que poderia estendê-la para três sem sair de dentro, o que acha? – Pergunto quase me entregando ao sono.

_Pervertido. Ele não tem jeito. E nem eu, claro._

_- Pode ser mais quem vai usar o anel sou eu. –_ Ele me responde aconchegando melhor meu corpo.

_Eu estou pensando seriamente no que fazer com ele, e como juntar isso com "três sem sair de dentro". Meu loiro gostoso vai ver que com Jared Tristan Padalecki não se brinca._

- Você não gosta. – _Gosto de tudo que envolver estar dentro de você._

_- Mas vi agora uma utilidade para ele. Se eu soubesse disso ontem à noite. –_ Ele beija meus cabelos.

_Beijo seus cabelos suados, que ressaltam ainda mais o cheiro do seu xampu, e ele apenas me responde com uma cara safada._

- Teríamos dormindo em cima dessa mesa como faremos agora. – Brinco com seu mamilo.

_Ele não para nunca? Ou então tem algum fetiche com meus mamilos._

_- Será que até o almoço já nos recuperamos? – Estou morto de cansaço, e pelo jeito ele não está muito melhor._

- Por que quer mais? – Mordo o seu mamilo perto da minha boca, e ele puxa o meu cabelo.

_Realmente, ele não para nunca._

_- Jensen desde ontem não comemos. Lembra? Será que é tão difícil assim?_

- Eu comi duas vezes. – Digo entrelaçando suas pernas nas minhas; o sono quer me vencer.

_Loiro safado._

_- Estou falando de comida. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele. Mas que ele vai me pagar, vai. Mesmo que ele fique extremamente beijável quando está quase dormindo assim._

- É, podemos pensar nisso depois. – Suspiro e fecho os olhos e deito a minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

_Ele se deita sobre mim, e eu ainda estou indignado. Como ele consegue ser tão gostosamente inconsequente assim? _

_- Acho que pedirei uma pizza, acredito que a maionese e o ketchup vão adquirir um sabor especial, com as ideias que estou tendo agora. –_ Ainda consigo ouvir seus planos. Dou um gemido baixinho concordando, antes de adormecer, pensando que ficarei sobre aquela mesa, junto aquele corpo no mínimo até o jantar.

_Esse loiro safado me mata. Ele dá apenas um gemido baixo, como que concordando. Mas se ele pensa que vai estar livre dessa mesa antes do jantar, ele está muito enganado._

_J&J&J&J_

_**Notas da Anja:**__ Bem amores é oficial._

_Esse foi o café da manhã dos nossos meninos em crise. E então? O que acharam do plano do Jay? E o Jen? Correspondeu a altura?_

_Não posso dizer que não sou fã de Top Jen, apesar de preferir muito mais um Top Jay. Mas com a Ana escrevendo tudo fica mais delicioso._

_Como ela mesma disse, era só colocar os gritos e gemidos do Jay que ficava pronto._

_Agora só resta a vocês pra dizerem se esse café foi ou não o fim dessa crise._

_Mas só para lembrar, a Ana é a pervertida da dupla, e é uma Jay girl enrustida. hahahha_

_Beijos da Anjinha!_


End file.
